


The God of the Dog Star　天狼星大神

by kiku_azuya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Remus - Freeform, Remus/Sirius - Freeform, Sirius - Freeform, Star!Sirius, Wolf!Remus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天狼星有點喜愛又有點羨慕地俯視著人類。人類可以做任何他們想做的事情；天狼星卻得待在他的位置上，總是在一條看不見的軌道上運行。但他才不無聊──不會是當他能望著地球上的那個狼男時。星星！天狼星AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of the Dog Star　天狼星大神

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The God of the Dog Star](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/124494) by Stars of Gold. 



> [授權]  
> Oh of course you can translate it! I’m so flattered. What language would you be translating it to, out of curiosity?  
> So sorry for how late I’ve replied, school is so time-consuming.  
> Happy New Year! :D  
> Stars of Gold  
>   
>   
>  **附註：將以The Dog Star譯作天狗星及The God of The Dog Star譯作天狗星大神，以區別Sirius該名字的譯名：天狼星的差別。（中文將兩者都譯作天狼星）**  
>   
>  最初張貼處：[天狼星大神](http://themuddypadofwolfcave.weebly.com/2282529436261432282331070.html)  
> 

  
  
  
大犬座的天狼星有點羨慕地癡癡俯視地球上的人類。人們可以做任何他們想做的事情；天狼星卻必須善盡他的職責，總在一條看不見的軌道上運行，從不被允許改變行進的方向。天狼星悶透了。不管怎麼說，他可是夜空中最閃耀的恆星；比他的弟弟，獅子阿爾發，還有他的堂姐，獵戶座的貝拉還要閃亮太多太多。  
  
天狼星知道其他星星都感受不到他所體會到的。他知道大犬座的其他星星──不，整個夜空──比起他來都遜色乏味許多。他知道他們感覺不到忿忿不平，和天狼星迫切地想要逃離他作為一顆星星永無止盡及毫無意義生活的渴望。  
  
其他星星無法理解為什麼天狼星不想只當顆星星，一顆環繞著地球運轉的星星，一個只高掛數個月的標識。他們認為天狼星不懂得感恩。他的父親，獵戶座，因為知曉天狼星於星星職責以外的魅力而賦予天狼星他的地位。其他人告訴他他該比他們更加知足，他和人類擁有最頻繁的來往關係。畢竟，他是那個帶來嚴熱酷暑的人。  
  
或許這就是部分為什麼天狼星他認同他所想的。他比其他星星都要解人類的生活和行為。他懂得比其他星星還多什麼是不受束縛地去做他想要的任何事情。

天狼星沒有對他的百無聊賴採取行動。  
  
還沒有。  
  


 

──────────────────────

 

 

隨著時光流逝，人們開始稱呼他天狗星。他們甚至用褐色狗狗祭獻給他以平息他的憤怒。他更加喜愛這些人們了，但很快地又無聊了起來。

之後有一天，天狼星的注意力放在了一個年輕人類男性身上（人類管這些叫什麼？男子？）。 **男子** 並沒有閃閃發光，因為他是人類而不是顆星星，但他看起來──不知怎地── **與眾不同** 。就是這份 **與眾不同** 讓天狼星看著他離開他的星群（隨便人類的星群叫做什麼啦，管他的）並躲到離其他人類很遠的地方去。他在幾近傍晚的時候離開，看起來也沒有人會去找他。天狼星發現這很詭異──人類也許不像星星有隱形的軌道，但當他們無法找到他們其中之一時肯定會感到擔憂的。

天狼星正在觀察這個 **另類的** 男子。他看起來就像是露娜，那輪正穿越過這部份地球地平線的月亮。天狼星發現到，今天的她是完整的，由於她散發出的光輝使得今晚只有他和其他少許的星星能被瞧見。

突然之間，男子的身體開始蜷縮起來、扭曲還有 **變形** 。他的身軀變大，他的腿變得強壯，還有一條尾巴從他的背後冒了出來。他蒼白的肌膚轉變成某種天狼星想起人類稱為獸毛的東西。

這名與眾不同的人類是一匹狼。

狼男生物發出一道長長的聲音，給了天狼星孤寂的感覺。他發出一道又一道的嚎叫，啃咬、撕抓和發出令人悲憫的聲響。他試圖逃離他身為人類時為自己準備的牢籠，但證明那是件比起狼爪更適合人類手指的任務。

天狼星稍稍慢下了他無止盡的行程，只為了多看幾眼狼男，儘管他知道獵戶座發現時會極度憤怒。說真的，天狼星可以集中他的注意力到世界的任何角落──只是他靠近些他想專注的東西的話會容易許多。

露娜離開去了地球的另一端，然後狼男縮了縮，顫抖著發出那悠長而寂寞的嚎叫。他變回天狼星第一次看見的那名男子。天狼星深深著迷著，他希望他能夠過去問他那是什麼樣的感覺，但馬上就是天狼星該挪動他自己到地球另一邊的時間了。他可以感覺到獵戶座狂怒地瞪著他，而他其他的星群則是在催促著他快一點，所以天狼星只好壓抑停下望著狼男的欲 ****望，取而代之的，對其他星星們道歉並趕緊追上他們。

 

──────────────────────

 

 

現在，天狼星注意到當露娜是完整的時候，他就專注在狼男身上並試圖理解這有趣的狼男。他很特別，而且他到目前為止還未使用過他的天賦做任何事情。他只將他自己與他的人類星群隔離開來，和發出淒涼的叫聲──嚎叫，天狼星相信人類是這麼叫的──孤獨地。

或許地球上沒有其他的狼男，某天當天狼星望著狼男刨抓他自己和對著露娜嚎叫時突然想到。（露娜恍惚地對他笑笑，一點點被嚇到的樣子都沒有，然後繼續走著。天狼星挺喜歡露娜的；她是夜空中除了他自己之外他最喜歡的東西。）

或許狼男需要一個夥伴。

天狼星感到開心不已。如果狼男需要一個夥伴，天狼星可以給他一個啊！已經有太多的狗祭獻給他了；他才不會因為少了三四隻而難過。狗狗們可以像狼一般陪伴他和像人一樣保護他。畢竟狼男並不是天狼星見過的人裡最堅強的，而如果狼男死了，天狼星將會回到他發現狼男前他心志麻木的無聊生活。

太棒了，天狼星下定決心。一個狼男的夥伴。

如果他知道怎麼把死掉的狗狗放到地球上的話。

天狼星試著仿造出人類型態；獵戶座的右腳瑞凱則對著天狼星放出的氣體嘶嘶聲放聲大笑。

 

──────────────────────

 

 

那是人類稱作『夏季酷暑』開始前的晚上，露娜是完整的，所以天狼星將他所有的注意力都放到了狼男身上，震驚地發現狼男星群的人類們制伏了狼男的狼化型態。狼男試著反擊，但對一隻狼來說那有太多的人類需要擊潰，天狼星則希望著要是他早點給狼男一個夥伴就好了。

天狼星無助地望著人類們綁住狼男的嘴巴。他知道狼男正在低聲啜泣與咆哮著想要逃離，可是人類太強壯了。幾個人類抽出劍來，天狼星除了降下去保護狼男外什麼都不想要。他們要因為狼男不一樣而殺了他，天狼星忿恨地想著。天狼星掙扎著想脫離他的運行軌道，降到地球上阻止他們正在做的事情，但他的星星天性阻擾著他離開他的軌道。那是個他心中太過根深蒂固而難以破壞的習性，即使是為了這樣的事情。

人類將狼男帶到有遮蔽的建築物裡，然後其中之一抽出一把特製的小刀。天狼星察覺到那是把切開祭品的特製小刀。

給天狼星的祭品。

對這另類生物的關心，這個種類僅存之一的狼男只因為他與眾不同就要被祭獻給天狼星，這令天狼星因狂怒而燃燒得更加閃亮。他不斷不斷地燃燒著，燦亮且白熾地，霎時間，就在獻祭小刀正緊貼到狼男的頸子上時，天狼星以完全意志力的力量降到地球上。

圍繞著他的驚恐呼喊和尖叫聲清晰到幾乎令天狼星難以相信。他花了一點時間習慣新的形態與聲音，還有他新的人類身體，然後說道「把小刀放下。」

拿著獻祭小刀的男子幾乎是立即扔掉它，畏懼地顫抖著。

「我是天狼星，」天狼星說，挺享受這人類用來交流的『談話』權利。在天上，所有的想法都是用傳達聽取的，從不需要說出來。

「大、大人，」一個跪在他面前的男人結結巴巴地說。「為、為什麼您阻止我們殺了您最新的祭品呢？」

天狼星將他的注意力轉到男人身上。「你祭獻狗給我，」天狼星說，他的聲音難以掩飾住他的盛怒。「這不是狗。」

「呃、呃，是的，這、這是隻狼，」緊張不安的男人說著，相當地提心吊膽。「但我們以為大、大一點的祭品會更好。這仍舊 **是** 犬、犬類啊，大人…」

「謊話連篇！」天狼星吼道，讓那男人恐懼地畏縮起來。「這是你們的種類之一！這是半狼半人！」

「我們不需要他，大人──」

「你不准只因為你不喜歡他而殺了你們自己種類之一！」天狼星在盛怒中大吼道。「而且你絕對不准祭獻人類給天狗星。」

「是、是、是的，大人，」緊張而膽怯的男人尖聲道。「您希、希望我們找一隻新的狗來──」

「少費心了，」天狼星吼道。「你們已經大大地激怒我，就算再多的祭品也不會改變已鑄成的這個夏季。灼熱難耐的炙熱和枯萎的農作物將四處都是！」

所有的人類都充滿了絕望、擔憂和恐懼。天狼星希望這嚴酷的夏季能好好地教訓他們一次。

「現在，把狼男交給我，」天狼星說。「我要跟他說話。」

「他會攻擊大人──」

「即使是狼也能辨別敵友，」天狼星打斷道。人類們在離開時對著彼此咕噥著。天狼星等到他們離得夠遠才接近狼男，並解開他的束縛。狼男仍在低低吼著，就像是他害怕天狼星會傷害他一樣。「噓，」天狼星發現他在撫摸著狼男的頸脖時用輕聲對他說話。「你現在安全了。」

天狼星領著現已馴服的狼遠離其他人類，到一處遼闊空曠且滿是青草的原野上。狼並沒有攻擊他，甚至連試圖反抗他都沒有（對一個擋到他們路的人類來說是安全的，但天狼星仍拉住他的頸背將他扯到身後），當天狼星坐到草地上時，狼在他身邊躺下並將他的頭放到天狼星的膝蓋上。天狼星將一隻手輕放在他頭上然後等待著日出的到來。

不消等，天狼星發誓他看到露娜在消失時知曉地對他笑了笑，但他離她太遠而無法肯定。很快地，雖然狼男變回了人，但在這距離之下天狼星仍能聽見骨頭重組時的喀啦作響。

天狼星耐心地等待狼男復甦過來。他從經驗中得知通常那不會太久，而且狼男在甦醒時會感到寒冷，而天狼星試以能將他降到地球上來的新能力招喚出溫暖的絨毛外套。

狼男醒了過來，天狼星在將外套覆蓋到他肩膀上後幫他坐起身來。「謝、謝謝，」狼男疲倦地說道。「你是誰、誰？」

「我是天狼星。」天狼星溫柔地說。

狼男瞪大了深棕色的眼睛。「天狗星大、大神？」他幾乎尖聲說道，但他的眼裡沒有恐懼，只有驚訝。

「沒錯，」天狼星平靜地說。「你叫什麼名字？」

狼男踟躕著，然後說。「伊諾斯，大人。」

天狼星皺皺眉頭。「伊諾斯…是希臘話，對吧？」他問道，回憶著他對人類的認知。「你是…羅馬人。伊諾斯這名字不適合你。從此以後你應當被稱作雷木思。」

「雷、雷木思，大人？」雷木思重複道。「以被狼扶養的羅馬建國者之名命名。」

「沒錯，」天狼星說。「我認為思及你變形為狼的天賦那將會很適合。」

雷木思對他小小地微笑，不知為何那讓天狼星感到全身都暖和了起來。「我只在滿月期間變形，大人，」他謙虛地說。「我不認為那是個等同於天 **職** 的天賦。」

天狼星大笑著，他從未有過笑起來真對的感覺。「如果你不喜歡雷木思這名字，」他說，感到他自己目光灼灼，「我可以叫你月影作為替代。」

雷木思對他露出了小小的微笑並說道「我比較喜歡雷木思，大人。」

「天狼星。」天狼星強調著。「叫我天狼星。」

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2011.12.25**  
>  哦哦哦～很有愛很有愛很有愛啊啊啊～xDDD  
> 終於讓人家找到一篇可以遍地灑小花的星星或月亮的故事了  
> 可惜作者沒有說會不會有續篇～殘念！  
>   
> 笨狗狗不會說，那才不叫作星群啦XD  
> 某犬：就算如此，我的雷米還是閃閃動人的！  
> 想像有一堆堆的狗狗簇擁著小天在天上轉啊轉的好像很有趣耶  
> 可是看到小天下凡英雄救美  
> 後宮大概是沒有囉？  
> 某狼：他敢？！  
>   
> 嗯、算是第一篇正式發布的翻譯處女作  
> 如果有任何不適當或錯誤的地方  
> 歡迎指正唷～^-^  
> 


End file.
